Delinquent guy love brave singer girl
by daiki-ashley
Summary: The Delinquent guy is a dangerous but what will happen if he met a girl that will be his challenger?
1. introduction

**Introduction**

**Koizumi Reika – **is a transfer student from Philippines, she is kind, gentle, brave and very smart. She's good at playing guitar and good at singing and dancing.

**Ueno Sachiko – **Reika's new friend, she is kind, cheerful, talkative and have average smart. She's in newspaper's club.

**Matsushita Hiroki – **he is a womanizer that who loves to pick-up girls in Shibuya Station, he likes to drink alcohol, smoking and a leader of delinquent that who loves to fight. He is smart at school and Reika's rival in being a Top 1 in school. He's in basketball club.

**Nishimura Kouhei – **Hiroki's childhood friend and he like to pick-up girls in Shibuya Station, likes to drink alcohol, smoking and Hiroki's follower in fighting. He has a big crush on Reika. He's in basketball club.

**Extra characters:**

**Koizumi Rin – **Reika's mother

**Koizumi Takeo – **Reika's father

**Koizumi Sora – **Reika's brother

**Matsushita Hiroko – **Hiroki's mother

**STUDENT COUNCIL**

**Fujimoto Shigeru – **Student Council President

**Hamasaki Yuuka – **Student Council Vice President

**Hayashi Satsuki – **Student Council Secretary

**Kobayashi Osamu – **Student Council Treasurer


	2. prologue

**Prologue**

It's already end of summer vacation. Reika who just got entered at Shibuya Station and she's waiting her brother to pick her up in front of Hachiko's Statue. While waiting her brother, there are two guys approach me.

"_Hi! Are you alone?" _said the guy, of course I didn't pay attention to them, but they still pestering me.

The other guy talk to me and said _"hey, don't just ignore us and come play with us!"_

I stand up and I face with them with my annoyed face _"sorry I don't talk to stranger like you and sorry for ignoring you I thought there was a dust wind lure around here near me"_.

"_WHAT DID YOU SAY!? " _The guy was ready to punch me but his friend stop him.

"_Hiro-kun stop that, you should not hit a girl, there are too many people looking at us_" the black haired guy said, "_tsk_" that's the only golden brown haired guy said.

"_Sorry for this guy's attitude_" the black haired guy bow

"_hmph_" I replied

I went back where I stayed to wait my stupid brother to pick me up here, while I'm picking up some of my belongings my brother came, "_Reika-chan sorry I'm late, I forgot to set my alarm and our mom didn't wake me up early, I'm really sorry Reika-chan_" my brother keep apologizing to me.

"_Brother let's go and stop apologizing to me, let's go home I need to rest already I'm tired_" in my first time entering japan I already in bad mood.

"_hm? Is something wrong, did you get into a fight again? If mom known it she will get too worried at you_"

"_Nah, there was some STUPID guys picking up a girl in the daylight, what a bunch of IDIOTS_"

"_I really hate that girl attitude; if I saw that girl again I'm going to give her a lesson_" the golden brown hair whisper.

My brother and I went back home at last.

"_Where home, mom where are you_?" my brother were looking for mother inside the house.

"_I'm here Sora-kun inside the kitchen_"

"_Hi mom, how are you_?"

"_Hi Reika-chan I'm still fine, it's been a year since we last met right? How's your school in Philippines_?"

"_Still the same, I made some friends, now I'm going to start making friends again_" I only smile in front of my mother and brother.

"_Reika-chan sorry for asking you to live here in japan, I know that you missed your friends there_" My mother making a sad face in front of me.

I went near to my mother to comfort her "_mom don't worry about me ok? I can do it because I'm your daughter_" I give a smile to my mother, I look at my brother who's busy eating cookie "_brother where's my room, can you show it to me? I want to get some rest now, I'm really tired_" my brother stop eating some cookies and he show me where's my room located.

"This is your room and that's my room, if you have a question just come and ask me, ok?"

"_Yes, Sora-nii_"

"_Good, so go rest now_"

"_Ok' bye_" I bow to my brother and I shot the door, I went to the bed, I laid down to bed to get some sleep.

_**This is the end of my stories prologue, now the Chapter 1 will start now ^^**_

_**Thanks for reading my story ^^**_

_**Sorry for my bad English, this is my first time making an English story, I'm really bad at English ^^**_


End file.
